


Scribbles & Soulmarks

by Speedypan



Series: Maia Collection (OC x Roy Harper) [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedypan/pseuds/Speedypan
Summary: Roy Harper knew about Soulmates and Soulmarks, he however had a  bone with the one leaving scribbles all over his skin





	Scribbles & Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first ones i had done with my OC Maia and from the archives of my old Tumblr

Roy Harper knew about soulmates and soulmarks, from his friends and newly adopted mentor.

However as a child, her never believed he had one. The other children he knew had either a tattoo or spoke of dreams that he just couldn’t relate to.

Sometimes it bothered him, but he carried on. Once he was adopted by Oliver, he grew even more frustrated but Dinah would reassure him from time to time that one day he would find his and the many different types of soulmarks.

If someone like Oliver or Dick had a soulmate, even Martian Manhunter, where was his?

His question was answered when he turned 11.  
It wasn’t something he noticed immediately, it was a small reminder that Wally pointed out.

He felt a rush of excitement but played it off as it was hard to brag about the words “call Paul.” In what seemed to be in pink glitter pen.

Over the years, reminders became doodles and notes for school. Sometimes he’d look to see with reminders to buy bananas and others, he would find the word ‘test" in different inks and colours as if his soulmate had been attacked by a stationery store.

Dinah had told him that with this particular set of soulmarks that it would work both ways, and the mysterious pains that he experienced periodically were what his soulmate was feeling.

He wanted to reach out and apologize for the agony that they shared with him, and apologize for the pain he would transfer to them from his late night activities, but by the time he would write, he was sure they already were hateful of him.

  
It wasn’t until today he was sure who it was. All he had was a cafe name and a time. Which, of course had to be in Gotham of all places.

He sat there at the table patiently with Oliver as he scanned the occupants.  
“So as I was saying, you’d be wearing pink now.” Oliver chuckled noticing his son’s lack of attention.

“Whatever .” Roy replied

“Whatever you dragged me out here for, you should probably tell me.” Oliver chuckled.

“Just keep talking and laughing, act naturally.”

“This isn’t to do with that date and cafe on your arm is it?” Oliver chuckled pointing to the boys covered arm

“So what if it Is? They’re not coming so what’s the point?” He sighed and started to pick at his sandwich.

“Have you tried writing back to them?”

“No way, I’m enjoying the fact I can sit at the sidelines and prank call the people giving them their number. Especially that asshole who wrote it in permanent marker.” Roy gave a little smile causing Oliver to chuckle.

“You never know, that could be them.” Oliver teased while pointing to an older man in the back.

“How would he be meeting his grandmother at a diner though?” Roy raised his eyebrow as he questioned his mentor.

“You never know.” Oliver chuckled

  
Not too long later, a girl his age sprinted past the window and rushed straight into the shop.

“I am so sorry.” She said to an older lady sitting with a coffee.

“I’ve already ordered for you but I’m afraid it’s gone cold. Maia, you have a cellphone don’t you?” The woman spoke sternly to her as she sat in the seat opposite her.

“It glitches out” she frowned as the older woman sighed

“I know how you are with writing on your arm, so why did you not put it on there?”

“I always do but i keep forgetting it disappears.”

“She’s cute ” Oliver chuckled interrupting Roy’s eavesdropping

“Shh.” Roy glared at him sharply

Oliver focused onto a newspaper crossword while Roy refocused his attention back.

“Trust me grandma, even the permanent marker goes.”

“Well perhaps use a better one.”

  
Pulling the pen from Oliver’s hand he quickly scribbled on the back of his hand and waited patiently.

Hearing the grandmother tut loudly was the confirmation he needed and a grin grew on his face

“Maia, I see writing right there, below that - what is that?! Who attacked you with the ink and why on earth would you write ‘No more permanent marker’.”


End file.
